


Motel

by StarRoseColors



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Cartoon 2010)
Genre: F/M, Mention of blood, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: When they left Crystal Cove, Brad and Judy left the Engine Engine behind.
Relationships: Brad Chiles/Judy Reeves, Ricky Owens/Cassidy Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Motel

They ended up stopping at a motel around three in the morning.

Cassidy was the one who ended up being the one to rent the room. According to Judy, she was someone who was easy to not notice, especially after her hair was left loose and her glasses handed to Ricky. Said boyfriend seemed to have moved past the anger stage and now sat curled up, a tissue stuffed in his nose from where he and Brad had gotten into a fistfight.

Cassidy didn’t want to think about their fight. Or about how she had to be the one to separate them because Judy was egging Brad on. She came back with the key to find the same silent three she had left. They left the Engima Engine parked behind the motel, out of sight of any search parties.

Judy and Brad took one bed, spooning together with both turned away from the bed Cassidy and Ricky took.

Cassidy cried herself to sleep. 

She didn’t say a word when Ricky held her hand. Or when he cried too.

She woke up early, bleary and confused and not remembering what happened until she saw the motel room. The bed Judy and Brad had taken was empty. “Ricky,” she said, shoving on his shoulder. There was a groan. “Ricky, Judy and Brad are gone.”

That woke him up. “What?” He glanced over, staring at the empty bed. He was drawn out of his stare when Cassidy pulled him out of the motel room.

The Engima Engine was still there.

The two exchanged looks, not sure if this was one last bit of kindness or some spit in the face.

They drove off in it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts over at starrosefics.


End file.
